Existing electronic controls systems typically utilize multi-channel primary controllers, and a backup controller to control a device. Under normal fault-free conditions, the primary control controls the plant. The backup controller assumes control when the primary controllers experiences some threshold degree of damage or error that the primary controllers cannot recover (e.g., a channel-wide failure such as a primary control processor failure or a power supply failure).